Love Is Possible?: Just A Starter
by Perfect Mind
Summary: Emily just moved back to the city with a new friend, Joshua, and they start to become the best of friends. Both together experience a way of romance with two other people. MikeXEmily OcXOc Hint of KevinXMia AntonioXLauren
1. Maybe Just A Hint

**Hi! So you probably don't know me, but I though I could redo my account. This story is going to be part of a season called "Love is Possible?" it's mostly about Mike and Emily's relationship in a remixed way. The setting would be after the season of Super Samurai. And just a hint of KevinXMia & AntonioXLauren**

* * *

**Maybe Just A Hint**

Emily woke up with tangles in her hair, she groaned and stumbled into her bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw her face. _I'm not pretty am I? Probably not, even my own hometown knew who I was, a loser. _Emily stood there, looking at the complexion of her skin. After a while, she got ready and before she knew it, she was groomed. Although, she couldn't find her Samurai uniform. "Where is it?" She threw her clothes onto the floor and bed. She paused for a while, and took a look around her room. "I'm... back home?" Flashbacks started flowing into her mind, after Master Xandred was destroyed, she lived at her hometown for a month now. With her parents and Serena (who was completely healed). Emily hung her clothes back and ran down the stairs. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" her mom asked, pouring a glass of orange. "Yeah," Emily mumbled. Her mom looked at her, "Yeah... of course you are..."

After breakfast, Emily unlocked her IPhone and scrolled down her contacts. She was looking for a particular name. Then, one name who she found, was in heart emojis, _Mike_. "Mike," she read aloud. She shook her head and scrolled to Mia. She dialed her number, "Hello?" Mia's voice filled her ear. "Mia," Emily smiled.

"Emily! How are you doing in the country!"

"Just fine, how are you and Kevin?"

"Well... it's just that he's training for the Olympics so I barely see him."

"At least you see him."

"So... do you still like-"

"Yes Mia, I still like Mike."

"Oh... well do you still talk to him?"

"No."

"Oh, I got to go, bye Em!"

"Bye."

Emily ended the call and stared at her home screen. It was her and Mike. She slapped herself and dialed his number. She sat on her bed, waiting. He picked up his phone, "Yo it's Mike what can I do?"

"Mike, it's Emily."

"Emily who?"

"Your yellow ape." (I'm sorry but it's kinda funny You can see how it relates to her Samurai power)

"Em! So nice to talk to you!"

"You too. How are you doing?"

"Just great! I'll Skype you later so you could meet my girlfriend Katie."

Emily paused, _Did he say he has a girlfriend? _"Emily?" "Oh y-yeah, later." "Seeya Em," Mike hung up and Emily fell on her bed, and a single tear fell off her left cheek. She opened Photos and changed the wall paper into her and Mia, she changed Mike's name into _Mike_ without the heart emojis. _I'm so over him now._ Emily packed her back pack and went outside to go to her high school. When walking into the school, nobody stared at her, they just ignored her. She looked at her locker and saw another hate note.

**You're such a bitch**

She ripped it off and threw it into the trash. She unlocked her locker and grabbed her books. She walked to class not giving a damn to the world. Emily sat down, and her friend, Isabella, and stared at the bored. Assignment, Essay, and Pop Quiz TODAY and Emily groaned, _Hasn't this day been bad enough? _After like, the whole school day, Emily walked out of class. "Emily!" Isabella yelled, waving. Emily turned around, "Yeah?" "I got this note, look here."

**Dear Isabella,** **I found something out, the most popular and hottest guy,**

**Joshua William, likes Emily!** **Like OMG! She must hit on a lot of guys in the**

**city out there.**

**~ Addison Smith**

"Woah Em, do you really hit on that many guys?" Isabella asked, Emily shook her head no. As they got to Emily's house, Emily ran in and Isabella walked to her house next door. Emily turned on her laptop and Skyped Mike. His face filled the screen, "Hey Mike," Emily mumbled. "What's wrong Em?", Mike frowned.

"This popular guy likes me, but it's just a rumor, but I'm not sure if it's a trick."

"No way Em, you're pretty and you deserve it."

"Thanks Mike."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. KATIE!" Katie ran into the screen, "Hi Emily, Mike has told me so much about you."

"Thanks Katie, you're pretty lucky." Emily skimmed at her sunshine blonde hair, light freckles, and gentle blue eyes.

"Awe, thank you."

"We gotta go, see you later alligator."

"Not for a while, crocodile."

Emily ended the call, and plopped on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she rolled on her side. She thought for a while. Emily stood straight up, _That's it. I'm moving back to the city. _Emily started packing her clothes (It's a Friday btw) and packing up. She ran downstairs, seeing her mom. "Mom, I made a decision, I'm going to the city again."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know dear, but you need someone to come with you."

"I'll go," Joshua William walked out of the living room. (He's staying over for 'dinner')

"That seems fine, you're a nice boy anyway." Emily's mom smiled.

**The Next Day...**

Emily an Joshua stood at the front door, and calling a cab to go to her old home (In the city). As both Joshua and Emily climbed into the cab, Emily's mom waved goodbye. One they started moving, Joshua turned to Emily saying, "I guess you heard the rumor." Emily nodded.

"I'm just gonna say it's wrong." Joshua stated.

"Really?" Emily was shocked, and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, I just wanna be friends."

"Oh, maybe Addison was saying dirty things because y'all broke up."

"Pretty much."

When they arrived, Joshua payed the cab guy and both Emily and Joshua gathered their belongings. "Follow me." Emily said, walking the way towards Antonio and Lauren's house (their married and Lauren's pregnant). Emily rang the door bell and Lauren opened it. "Emily! I didn't know you were... staying... here... who's this?" Lauren demanded. "Joshua William, from the country, and just friends. My mom wanted him to come." Emily explained in a mono tone voice. "Just friends..." Lauren repeated. "Okay! Antonio and I love company y'all can stay in our guest room." "This is where we're staying?" Joshua whispered into Emily's ear. "This is the only place I know," Emily whispered back. Joshua nodded as they unpacked in the guest room (there are two beds btw). Emily ran downstairs and told Lauren she'll cook. "Oh, thanks Em. Antonio should be home... now," Lauren looked at the clock. Antonio opened the door and yelled "Estoy bebé a casa!" (It means 'I'm home baby') "Welcome home babe.", Lauren kissed Antonio on the cheek. "Oh hey Em." Emily waved and continued cooking. "What's for dinner?" Joshua walked down. "Uh... Lauren?" "Emily and her _friend _is staying here," Lauren explained. "_St_aying here?" Antonio squinted. "Yep," Lauren smiled. "And we're having steak and salad tonight," Emily smirked. "And a side of fish!" Antonio yelled. "Uh. No," Emily denied.

After dinner, the 'gang' cleaned up and got ready for bed. "Night," They all said unanimously.

* * *

**I hope you all like it, I worked really hard. Please Review and tell me what I need to improve on, and stuff. And if you give me ideas in the reviews, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. Thanks and bye 3 ily FanFiction people.  
**


	2. The Reunion Unexpected

**Okay! So I'm back and I wanna make a few announcements. 1. I'll be posting every Saturday until summer break, where I'll be posting randomly. 2. My summer break starts May 31! So I hope you guys liked the first chapter, here's the next one!**

* * *

**The Reunion Unexpected  
**

Emily woke up on the floor, _How did I get down here?_ She looked around the room, trying to recognize the place. She turned to Joshua's bed, which was made and completely empty. "Good morning to you too," she mumbled. Emily walked downstairs, texting her mom that she was safe at Antonio and Lauren's house. "Morning Emily, remember that tomorrow you and Joshua are going to Mia's high school," Lauren noted, just like Emily's mom. "Thanks for doing this Lauren," Emily smiled, eating cereal. "No prob, you guys can live here as long as you want," Lauren said. Antonio heard this, and panicked, "Oh no you ain't! Me and Lauren were gonna live together, but no! You had to come!"

"Looks like somebody was in a bad mood," Joshua muttered.

"Antonio, calm down. This isn't good for a baby's nature," Lauren calmed him.

"Well... It's Lauren and I, and I kinda wish the baby has more of Lauren than you," Emily corrected.

Antonio calmed down, and took a few deep breaths. "Look, I'm really irritated because I could barely pay the bills and taxes," "Well, I came to your house because its the only house I could think of," Emily explained. "What about the Sh-" Antonio was cut off because Lauren put her hand over his mouth, "She said it was the _only _house she could think of." Antonio nodded and Lauren removed her hand. "Anyway, the old gang is coming back together." "Really?!" Emily exclaimed. She hadn't seen them for a month. Lauren nodded, "We'd better start cooking, you know how Mia asks. And how Mike loves to eat." Emily smiled and nodded. "Hey you too," Lauren ordered. "Yes?" both Joshua and Antonio asked. "Go tidy up," Lauren pointed at that really big bag full of garbage. They both nodded and started to clean up.

.

When the rest of the gang gathered in the living room, plus Joshua & Katie, "Okay! Welcome to our one month anniversary since meeting up again!", Lauren cheered. Everyone else cheered and started talking to one another. "Hey Kevin, I see you came here instead of visiting me," Mia crossed her arms. "Look Mia, I'm sorry, but training's been tough," Kevin explained. "It's okay Kevin, I forgive you," Mia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Mike and Katie crossed the living room and bumped into Emily and Joshua. "Sorry you two," Emily apologized. "That's okay, is this your lover Em?" Mike pointed to Joshua. "No! It's nothing like that... We're just friends," Emily waved her hands nervously. Mike raised his eyebrow, "Okay... nice to meet you dude." Mike and Joshua shook hands. **Suddenly**, Emily had a blackout. She fell onto the floor, unconscious. "Emily!" Lauren ran to the yellow samurai. "What happened?" Mia asked. "Emily just... fell," Katie explained. Then, there was a small laugh that filled the room. "Who's there!" Jayden warned. Then, a female dressed in black appeared. "Don't you know? Your friend there is on death's door. One ring, then POOF. She's gone like that." "Who are you?!" Mike yelled. "My name is Brooke. But most importantly, what about your friend there?" Brooke's eyes turned glowing red, "How do we cure her?" Kevin asked. "How naive..." Brooke sighed, "Do you think I would just tell you?" "What do we have to do?" Mike voice lowered. "Oh my, a brave little feller aren't you?" Brooke chuckled. "Nothing special, you just have to give your life to eternal darkness." "I'll do it!" Mike yelled, "I don't care if I die! If Emily lives, I'm fine." "Mike!" Katie cried. "I'm sorry..." Mike fell onto the ground as well. "Mike!" Lauren yelled. Black swirls started to form around Mike, floating him toward Brooke. "I'll see you soon," Brooke giggled, and disappeared with Mike.

"Mike.." Emily whispered, then coughed. "Emily!" Mia hurried to the blonde. "Guys... I saw... the light," Emily smiled. "The light?" Katie froze. "It was... pretty. It was everything I could wish for..." A single tear fell off of Emily's cheek. "Emily..." Joshua cried. "Don't worry guys, Mike's heart... It's still here," Emily placed her hand on her heart. "Our hearts?" Antonio placed his hand on his heart as well. Emily nodded," But... that girl. She looks familiar..." The gang fell silent. Emily fell asleep again. "Emily!" Mia cried, shaking Emily. "Let her go, I've never seen Emily so happy..." Joshua cried. "Is there something between you guys?" Kevin asked. Joshua nodded, "We were best friends, when we were 4." "She didn't act like you guys were," Jayden stated. "Because, amnesia," Joshua sighed. "How?" Antonio cocked his head on way. "She hit her head on a rock, because she fell, when we were 7. She lost her memories before she got hit. After that, she has been scared," Joshua explained. "How was Emily back then?" Katie asked. "Mean," Joshua smiled. The gang was shocked. "Emily..." Mia started. "Mean?!" Kevin ended. Joshua nodded. "How?" Jayden scratched his head. Joshua shrugged,"She just, was."

**The Next Day...**

Lauren opened her eyes, seeing that she was in bed. Lauren felt her head and sat up, "Man do I have a headache." Lauren saw a note on her lamp saying:

**I'm out with Emily & Joshua for school :) I'll be at work after that.**

**Have a nice day lovey ~Antonio**

Lauren moved down the stairs, and started eating the pancakes Antonio made her. When Lauren finished, she sat on couch and started to read a magazine.

**School**

Emily walked to her locker and unlocked it. She started to unpack and stuff. She gathered her books and walked to her homeroom class. When the bell ran, the rest of the class filed in. Ms. Washington clapped her hands," Hey class. Good morning. Meet a new transfer student, Emily, who is now in our class." "Hi Emily," the class greeted together. Emily bowed and sat in her seat. _First day is going great. _Emily smiled mentally and looked around. She found Mike, talking to the popular guys. _If Mike is here, what about his deal with Brooke? _She saw Mike walk this way, he stared directly into her eyes,"I remember the deal just clear. I try to act like I used to, you better not tell anybody this, and never talk to me. Ever," Mike's voice was deep, and dark. Emily nodded and he walked away. Emily didn't even turn around, she just sat still. Until the bell rang, Emily stayed quiet. As the day passed, none of the rangers talked to her. Just a simple "hi", and Joshua has been avoiding her. They were to busy with their own friends except her. Katie talked to her, and stayed by her side when she could. She didn't hang out with Mike because he's been acting like a jerk to the gang ever since Brooke appeared.

.

When they were at "home" Emily threw her back pack onto the ground and plopped on her bed. _So much for a first day. I never wanna go back again._ Emily cried, she wished things were back to the way they were.

Her phone rang, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello? Emmy?" Serena smiled.

"Serena."

"How's high school treating you?

"Just fine."

"No its not, what's wrong?"

"Mike, he's been a jerk since this girl Brooke appeared and took his life into eternal darkness."

"Was she dressed in black and appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah...", Emily could not figure out where this was going.

"Be careful. She's a _really _dangerous opponent."

"Okay, I will Serena."

"Bye Emmy."

Emily hung up and wondered why and how Serena knew Brooke. _Oh well, I'll find out sometime._ Emily rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

_Maybe... It'll get better tomorrow..._

* * *

**How did you guys like it? :) Please Read/Review because I wanna know how you guys feel about this story. Luv ya, MWAH **


	3. Brooke?

**Here we go again! I hope you guys like it! New announcement: I will post AT LEAST ONCE every weekend.  
**

* * *

**Brooke?**

Joshua yawned and stretched his arms out. He looked at Emily, who was sleeping soundly. He smiled, _I've never seen you so happy Em. _He walked up to her and stroked her hair softly. "Joshua..." a strange voice called out softly. "Who's there?" Joshua turned around. "It's me darling," the voice called again. "I don't know who you are," Joshua squinted. "Oh really?", Brooke appeared with Mike by her side. "Brooke!", Joshua exclaimed. "You don't have to worry, Emily falls asleep when I come. But, come on and join the dark side... we have cookies," Brooke bribed. "I don't want any cookies!", Joshua refused. "Awe... you loved cookies when you were only 3...", Brooke whined, in a _really_ cute voice. "I said no!", Joshua yelled. Brooke gave a death glare, "You sure? Can't you remember when we were 15?" "No..", Joshua looked away, **blushing**. "Are you sure? We had our first kiss together, first date, first boy/girlfriend," Brooke crossed her hands. "No... No I don't," Joshua kept blushing, but tried not to show it. "I know your blushing _Josh_, do I need to tell you where our first date was? Our first kiss? Where we... met?", Brooke was flowing with tears. It seems like she's still human, like the rest of us, and she's **not** faking it. "Brooke?", Joshua held his hand out to her. "No! I can't cry, not in front of you," Brooke wiped her tears while crying(and sniffed a few times). "Master...", Mike grew weak, and fell to the floor, staring at it, crying on it. "Mike! Stand up!", Brooke ordered, in tears. Emily opened her eyes, and turned her head towards Mike, "Mike..." Mike looked up, and figured out why he was crying, because of _Emily_. "Em...", Mike felt like his life was coming out, out of the eternal darkness, along with Brooke, and it was all because of _Emily_. "Mike, I never got to tell you this... but I love you," Emily's eyes filled with tears, and she got out of bed and hugged Mike. "You don't know how much it hurt... letting you go like that," Emily hugged a little tighter. "I love you too, Em," Mike hugged Emily back. His life, it was back. So was Brooke. "Brooke, I-", Joshua was stopped. "No Joshua, I love you too. But I know you don't feel the same...", Brooke ran out of the house, crying in tears. Emily felt weaker, more and more weaker. It was because Mike was freed from eternal darkness. "Mike... I'm so... glad," Emily fell into Mike's arms, into a deep sleep. "Emily? Emily! No, I just got you back... Emily," Mike cried as his forehead touch hers. A small smile formed on her lips, "I'm still glad...", Emily whispered, her arms came up to hug him, then it fell again. A single tear fell from her eye, "I love you Mike..." Joshua sat there, seeing everything. He cried, _She's so happy... Happier than before... _Mike sat there with Emily in his arms, holding her close. "I love you too Emily," Mike whispered in her ear, and kissing her on the cheek.

.

Brooke ran, faster and faster away from town. She stopped and took some breaths. "Emily... That girl must be really special. Freeing Mike and I from eternal darkness." "Brooke!", Joshua ran after Brooke and hugged her from the back. "Joshua... I can't...", Brooke cried with her head down. "You can't what?", Joshua concerned. Brooke fell backwards into Joshua. "Brooke?", Joshua was confused. "Joshua, listen carefully. It's Emily, both of our senses has been linked when we were born. Emily's on the verge of death, so I am too. You have to save Emily, I'm not doing this for me, but I'm doing it for Mike. He's a great guy, but I see that he's more of him when Emily's there. You need to save her Joshua. This book, will give you the information. I'm counting on you," Brooke gave Joshua the book and fell asleep like Emily. "I'll do it for you Brooke, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get to say it," Joshua smiled. He set her down, "Sleep well." Joshua ran to find Mike, so they could search for the thing to keep them alive.

.

"Mike! Mike! I know how to wake Emily up!", Joshua yelled. "Really!? I'll do anything!", Mike clenched his fists. "Okay! So first, we have to find the Golden Flower of the forest. It's in the west forest in the country," Joshua explained. "What do we do with them all?", Mike asked. "We need a witch to brew them up into soup so they could drink it," Joshua told him. "I know a witch, she's pretty advanced too," Mike smiled. "We have a week to do it though, and there are 5 items we need," Joshua read out of the book. "Okay, we'll do it. For Emily," Mike said. "And Brooke," Joshua added, and Mike nodded.

.

Brooke and Emily were laid down onto the beds in the guest room. Lauren looked at both of them. _Don't worry guys, Mike and Joshua will save you. _Lauren stood there, in the doorway, staring at Brooke and Emily. _Linked senses, huh? I've heard of that before... what was it called? _Lauren smiled and walked down the stairs, _Man, skipping school today so I had to do the paperwork so they could be home schooled now. _Lauren opened the fridge and opened a water bottle. "It's gonna be boring with Brooke and Emily down, man." The doorbell rang, and Lauren opened it. It seems that it was Mia with a bunch of chocolate. "M-Mia..", Lauren froze right on the spot. "I got some chocolate for your health," Mia smiled, pulling two wagons of chocolate in.

"You call that some?!"

"Well... yeah. Every girl needs her chocolate, right?"

"N-n-not me Mia," Lauren face palmed her forehead.

"Awe... I spent over $30 dollars Lauren," Mia pouted.

Lauren sighed, "Maybe, just a peek."

Lauren took a bite, and started to eat 10 bars at one time. "L-L-Lauren?", Mia stared. "What? Just because I'm the Shiba head doesn't mean I can't like sweets!", Lauren puffed her cheeks. "N-n-not what I was thinking...", Mia felt defeated. "A witch's pendulum, is what makes her powerful," some random voice said. "Who's there?!", Lauren yelled. A female in an old Victorian pink dress and an eye patch appeared in a proper manner. She bowed and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Brooke Whitner." "Brooke?", Mia and Lauren froze in shock. "Yes, I am a witch, and I am Brooke's ancestor," Brooke said. "Then... do you know what's happening to Brooke and Emily?", Mia asked. "Didn't my Brooke tell you?", the older Brooke asked. Mia and Lauren nodded no.

"They are on death's door. I think their lovers are searching for the

ingredients for the cure. Of course, no one else should interrupt the

process. But, they will need a witch. Who is a witch?", the Victorian ghost tried to explain.

Mia inserted, "I think Mike thinks that I'm a witch, even though I'm not." Brooke did not nudge, "You will need a real witch. One that is alive." "Do you know where we could find one?", Lauren asked. Brooke started to think, "My Brooke is a witch, but she's not very advanced. But other than that, no." Mia and Lauren put their heads down. "We're doomed for...", Mia whined. Lauren nodded. Brooke started to dissolve, "Quickly, I know you will succeed..." Mia sat there, thinking. Lauren stood up, trying to find where she remembered the linked senses. _That's it! It's Sense Link! But only a witch could be capable of creating it, Brooke's parents must be who we're looking for! _Lauren turned to Mia, "Come on! I think I know where a witch might be!" "Well, what are you waiting for Lauren? Let's go!", Mia yelled, running after Lauren.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it... I feel it's pretty rushed though. :/ Read and Review please!**


End file.
